


Numbers

by itsmemorized



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Reichenbach, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemorized/pseuds/itsmemorized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Superwholock poem that popped into my mind. John's lost Sherlock and the Doctor and the Winchesters show up to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

One step killed two men   
Three years killed four more   
As Five days turned to six  
Seven sins would turn to eight   
Nine drinks would turn to ten   
And he wondered if he'd ever see Sherlock again 

One day at two after noon   
Three years since his heart split to four   
Five knocks led to six   
Seven steps was eight too much  
After number nine he let Ten in   
The Doctor would help let the search begin 

One hour later showed two more   
The past three years examined the four   
At five the brothers proved him alive   
At six Ten promised the Fall he'd fix   
The brothers bickered from seven to eight   
At far after nine stepped in Ten   
But by then Dean and Sam had formed a plan 

One Doctor with the help of two brothers   
Three years late the four remet at last   
For five hours a tale was told   
At half past six, they were told of the fix   
Seven drinks later the eight had forgotten   
The nine months of hell it took the brothers and Ten   
To fight and bring them together again 

One more day after two  
The three that helped: The brothers and Who   
Parted on four wheels at half past five  
Not to mention a box bigger on the inside   
The Doctor left at six, knowing nothing to fix   
By seven to eight John's heart was set straight   
After nine he knew he could always call the brothers and Ten  
If Sherlock were to leave him again. 

One kiss between two   
Turned to three and then four   
Leaving five fingers grasping for more   
Six became eager and seven turned to passion   
After eight led to nine   
And nine called for ten   
John never let go of Sherlock again.


End file.
